Roses and their Thorns
by MidnightRedEyes
Summary: A couple of cute and possibly fluffy one-shot pairings involving ZeroXOC and KanameXOC pairings. You may request a theme for me to write on if you want However I'm sticking to the exact pairings no matter what! Dedicated to my inspiration, my sister Lara
1. Introduction

**A/N : I just HAD to delete my previous one-shot topic. I realized how silly my writing has been then, so I'm making this topic again xD And why I'm making this... **

**You must have obviously noted that this is a Vampire Knight fanfic. It involves two of my favorite OCXCharacter pairings. Those are TaraXKaname and CatyXZero. Now lemme just describe my dear OCs.**

_Catelyn Evans : A Day-class prefect. Ebony black hair and eyes of a brilliant sea blue, a pale complexion and tall height. 18 years old and older than her sister, a Pureblood vampire. Can be snappy and sarcastic on the outside while kind and sweet on the inside. She's really in love with Kiryu Zero. ( Caty belongs to my sis :) )_

_Tara Rose : A Night-class girl. Snow white hair and eyes the color of crimson, pale complexion and moderate height. 18 years old and younger than Caty. Is a Pureblood vampire. Is soft and sweet both on the inside and outside but if her loved ones are in danger, she can turn to cold and cruel. She's head-over-heels with Kaname Kuran. ( Tara's moiiin )_

**Anyhow, here I'll post the cute and sweet drabbles and ideas I get in my head ;) It'll only be these pairings and nothing else though xD**

_**If you want, you can request a one shot but it must involve these two pairings only! I'd really like to marshall your ideas on paper... Or rather, through fanfiction xD**  
_


	2. Passion

**A/N : Hello world! I'm sorry I couldn't post earlier T.T School is SUCH a pain. I mean they load you with an endless supply of projects, force you to study, yell at you for no reason AND expect you to remain sane. I just can't believe the nerve... Well, it's a life of a teen sadly **;-;

**So I'm writing this for one of the most important people in my life. Well, she's the owner of Catelyn Evans xD She's my sis! Sadly we aren't real sisters, but we definitely will be when we're older ^.^ **

**Is currently listening to 1D - Summer Love 3 Oh gosh, that song is just so... T.T So sweet!**

* * *

_~ Passion ~_

"Is it an absolute necessity for the two of us to attend that silly vampire ball?" Sighed the voice of the ebony-haired teen who was stirring a pan of spaghetti.

"Trust me, I'm not eager to go either. I'd prefer jumping off a cliff or something to avoid attending the thing but sadly that's not possible." Came back the rather skeptical reply.

"Don't say such things!"

Zero raised his eyebrows at her slight outburst, especially when he saw her lower her eyes in an embarrassed manner. Then suddenly he realized what had been bothering her for the past week.

"Are you possibly insecure about our relationship?" He inquired in a tone softer than usual.

The teen turned her blue eyes away with a slight huff. She seemed to spin the noodles more than they should be spun, an obvious indication that not only was he right but he had also managed to fluster her.

"Ah? So I'm right?" He whispered softly, standing from his seat and walking towards her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her hair. "You really should tell me... I'm not the type of person who uses people to their advantage. If I am in debt of favors, I'll do my best to repay them. The same applies to my feelings, I never fake. I'm honestly and hopelessly in love with you."

"Baka... You know—know how afraid I was?" Stammered Caty, swallowing hard to avoid spilling her tears.

"Honestly, I wouldn't play around with you like that. I kissed you for a reason didn't I?" He smirked softly, gently pecking her lips. He let a smile of satisfaction appear on his own when he saw her vivid blush.

"H-Hey... S-Stop..."

"You were the one so uncertain. Now I'll do everything to gain the trust you lost, back." He stated diverting his attention to her neck and letting his tongue trail over the pale and delicate skin.

A soft moan echoed from her lips, "Z-Zero... S-Stop..."

"Not happening." He stated simply, letting his arms hoist the delicate figure up. "Dinner can wait, the vampire ball can wait..." He continued, meeting her lips for a far more passionate kiss.

To this, Caty blushed harder but didn't resist and kissed him back.

"I just can't wait..." He sighed, crossing his arms and heading towards the bedroom.

"Wai- Zero! Wan~"

***blushes a brilliant shade of scarlet* That took an unexpected turn. This setting was adapted from my sister's own set of stories for our dear vampire OCs. Except her version was Kaname and Tara xD**

**I write far more corrupted things but this... This wa.s.. O\\\\\\\\\O**


End file.
